Agridulce
by Alex-kuran
Summary: Nunca me importo su pasado, ni lo que ocurrió para que terminara herido de esa manera, lo importante era que junto a él yo tampoco sentía frío


**Agridulce**

Azoté la puerta tras de mi y la atranque con una silla, aun podía escuchar sus pasos en la escalera y lo que menos quería era escuchar sus excusas.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y respirando hondo intente controlar el raudal de emociones que azotaban mi interior. Las lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas sin mi consentimiento. No era justo, era algo completamente egoísta de su parte, pero él seguía sin entenderlo.

- Abre la puerta- Escuche su voz firme fuera de mi santuario.

- Vete, suficiente tuve por hoy - Le conteste lo mas firme que me permitieron mis sollozos. – Además deberías estar descansando.- Termine con la voz teñida de preocupación.

- Esperare aquí hasta que la niña berrinchuda decida abrir la puerta.-Dijo ignorando olímpicamente mi último comentario y la impotencia me invadió completamente.

- Puedes esperar sentado, no pienso abrirla.

- Perfecto, entonces iré por comida y una cobija.- Escuche sus pasos alejándose y mi tensión disminuyó notablemente.

Me limpie las lágrimas y observe a mí alrededor. Todo estaba justamente como lo deje por la mañana, justo como cuando salí corriendo con el corazón empapado de preocupación.

Levante mi mirada hacia el tocador, reflejado en el espejo mi rostro lucia exageradamente pálido y unas notables ojeras delineaban mis ojos. Mi atención se desvío hacia una fotografía en el buró, a pesar de que había sido tomada hacia ya bastante tiempo él no había cambiado nada.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver su rostro de sorpresa en el portarretratos, en ese entonces apenas hablábamos, él era muy reservado y recuerdo que siempre tuve la idea de que tenia miedo. Me acercaba a él con cualquier pretexto, lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba a donde yo quería ir, siempre intente suplantar a la soledad que lo rodeaba, no quería que el tuviera miedo, no quería que él sintiera frío. Al principio me seguía sin expresar nada, pero poco a poco comenzó a corresponder a mis sonrisas, a mis miradas y a mis atenciones.

Jugaba en el jardín cuando lo encontré. Lo vi recargado en el roble, su brazo derecho estaba cubierto de sangre y apenas permanecía consciente. Me asuste mucho y le grite a mi madre lo más fuerte que pude, pero ella no me respondía. Cuando estaba a punto de correr hacia la casa en busca de ayuda, él me tomó de la mano y me pidió que no lo dejara solo, y yo no tuve corazón para alejarme. Y ahora que lo pienso, hasta hoy nunca tuve el corazón para dejarlo.

Nunca me importo su pasado, ni lo que ocurrió para que terminara herido de esa manera, lo importante era que junto a él yo tampoco sentía frío.

La confianza que surgió entre nosotros fue lenta pero sólida, nuestra amistad era mi pedazo de primavera en pleno invierno. Se convirtió en el único que podía hacerme reír de una manera tan pura, incluso, él logro que olvidara mi miedo a la oscuridad.

- ¡Sharon!- Dijo sacándome de mis cavilaciones. – ya se que estas muy molesta conmigo, pero eso no es excusa para que no te alimentes, así que te prepare algo.

- Pero si tu no sabes ni prender la estufa.- Le respondí sorprendida olvidando por un momento mi enojo.

- Pues por eso tiene más mérito ¿no crees?- Guardó silencio unos segundos, tal vez esperaba una respuesta pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.- Lamento mucho haberte asustado de esa manera, lo que menos quería era preocuparte, debí avisarte, por lo menos despedirme, pero tu sabes que soy un despistado, un olvidadizo, un descuidado, un…

-¡Completo idiota!- Dije interrumpiéndolo, apreté con el puño mi vestido y respire hondo.

Me dirigí a la puerta, quite la silla que me había resguardado y la abrí. Estaba sentado en el pasillo y no pude reprimir una carcajada cuando vi su nido de cobijas y almohadas, y no pude dejar de reírme cuando divise sus provisiones, que consistían en paquetes de galletas, pastelillos y dulces que cualquier persona normal se acabaría en un año.

-¿Qué se supone que es tan gracioso?- Dijo mirándome con curiosidad.

-Tu cara- le respondí aun risueña.

- Pues yo pienso que la tuya es más graciosa- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí- tu cara esta más blanca que la de un payaso.- Concluyó mientras me limpiaba los restos de tristeza con la manga.

- En mi caso sólo es la cara y se quita con un buen baño, lo tuyo es irremediable

- ¿Eso quiere decir que la señorita berrinchuda ya no esta molesta con el payaso?

Infle las mejillas, cruce los brazos y le di la espalda.

- Eso lo veremos en cuanto me muestres que me preparaste para cenar.

- Oho bueno, respecto a eso…- Me gire a observar el porque de su silencio y seguí su mirada hasta un plato que se encontraba en el centro de su nido.

Al principio no supe distinguir si lo que estaba sobre el plato se movía o era mi imaginación pero al acercarme la masa de tonos púrpuras logro quitarme el poco apetito que tenia.

-Sabes, hay un nuevo restaurante a dos calles ¿No te gustaría salir a cenar ahí?- Le pregunte mientras observaba como giraba el plato entre sus manos y la cena que me había preparado no se movía ni un milímetro.

- Supongo que necesito unas cuantas clases de cocina.

- Por supuesto que no- Le dije y me miró emocionado- tu lo que necesitas es olvidar todo lo que sabes de cocina, después te enseñare a preparar café.

Me dio un golpe en la frente, y sin más me abrazó y recargo su rostro en mi hombro. Correspondí a su abrazo, lo había extrañado tanto las últimas veinticuatro horas que sollocé hundida en su pecho.

- No llores pequeña, haces que me sienta realmente culpable.- al escucharlo apreté más su camisa.- Te extrañe tonta.

- Y yo a ti.- su risa me llamó la atención y sin deshacer el abrazo me miro a los ojos.

- Será mejor que vayas a darte una ducha mientras yo me cambio esta venda.- Dijo observando la reciente herida en su hombro. – Me esta molestando un poco.

Observe con más atención la herida, no era nada grave, pero no quería ni imaginarme lo que hubiera podido pasar. En la madrugada, cuando encontré su nota lo único que hice fue resignarme a no acompañarlo a un viaje más, pero cuando supe del accidente mi alma se hizo pedazos. Intente comunicarme con él todo el día, no comí, no dormí y el miedo se apodero de mi de una manera inimaginable. Pero cuando lo vi entrar por la puerta principal no pude hacer otra cosa que correr a mi habitación.

-No me arrepiento de no llevarte conmigo- Dijo mirándome con cariño.- jamás me habría perdonado que te pasara algo.

Rió con ganas cuando vio mi cara de sorpresa, me sacudió el cabello y recogió del suelo algunas cobijas.

-Si no quitas esa cara de tonta y te metes a bañar pronto, nos quedaremos sin cena.- se alejó por el corredor mientras daba saltitos y jugaba con mi seudo cena.

Repetí mentalmente sus últimas palabras y me percate de que el lazo que construimos juntos no podía desplomarse, después de todo estaba hecho con galletas, pastelillos y caramelos.


End file.
